Returning the Favor
by Mitzia
Summary: Some think that being married makes you sick of your partner after the flames die down. Victor and Yuuri are the exact opposite as a married couple, especially when in the tight confines of the shower on a morning before practice. Warning! Yaoi Lemon!


People are sometimes of the belief that once you get married, any and all fun is over for the rest of your life. You see the same person and do the same things to the point where everyday is the same as the last. For those who seek adventure and a social life admired by everyone, this would be torture.

For Victor and Yuuri, however, nothing could be more perfect.

Their sickeningly sweet marriage was the envy of the world (and the cause of nausea for Yuri who had to consistently see it firsthand). They were always seen in public together engaged in small romantic gestures such as holding hands or locking arms that always seemed to go viral in the skating world. After the stunt they pulled in the exhibition skate with their duet of Stay with Me, all eyes were on them.

As much as Victor enjoyed surprising the world, he loved the moments when he could be alone with Yuuri. Whether it was being in competition or lounging around in their apartment, there was never a time that Victor would find himself wanting to spend a moment away from the Japanese man, regardless of their marital status.

Yuuri felt the same, though he was less vocal about it. Whenever Victor would wrap his long pale arms around his neck, he wouldn't fight against it. Instead, he would turn his head away from Victor's to hide the dark blush painting his cheeks and find them pulling up into a small smile. He thought he could hide it, but nothing like that would get past the hopeless romantic of the couple.

As contradicting as their personalities were, there was no doubt of the love they shared between them.

"Victor! Come on, we need to get up now! Yakov is going to kill you if you're late to practice again."

"But Yuuri, I want to stay in bed with you. Why don't we take a rest day, hm?"

Yuuri slapped Victor's arms off his waist and rushed around their bedroom to find their training clothes. "Every time you say that, you don't show up to practice for a week," Yuuri scolded as he dug through his dresser.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"That's because it is a bad thing! Hurry up and get out of bed. You better have fed Makkachin by the time I get out of the shower," Yuuri ordered. He grabbed his training clothes and a towel before walking into the bathroom in the next room. He left the door open out of a habit he developed after being near a "proud Russian man" such as Victor.

Victor sat up in the bed and smirked to himself.

Yuuri sighed heavily as he stripped himself of his pajamas as quickly as possible without slipping on the cool hard floor. "That man will be the death of me," he muttered to himself, running his fingers through his hair.

He set his old clothes in the hamper and took of his glasses before turning the shower on to its highest setting. Yuuri loved taking hot showers to escape the chill of St. Petersburg and for a moment return to the hot springs of Hatsetsu. It helped clear his mind and relax his body and muscles.

He would have gotten lost in the moment if it weren't from the fingers he felt trailing his spine.

"Wha-Victor?!"

A surprised Yuuri turned around in the tight space to see the coy expression on his husband's face.

"I'm finally out of bed. You should be proud of me," Victor cooed. He used the tight space as an excuse to hug the smaller man and rest his silver head on a tan shoulder.

"Well, I mean, uh, it's a start. W-Why are you in here?" Yuuri asked. The heat from the water turned his cheeks into a light red color, hiding the blush he knew would have been in its place.

"If we share the shower, it'll be that much quicker to get to the rink, right?"

Yuuri wanted to protest against the embarrassing action, but Victor did have a point. If there was a place they needed to go, Victor needed to have as many shortcuts to get there as possible.

"Turn around and I'll wash your back," Victor said. He pulled back and shot him a smile he could never turn down. It was a tad bit embarrassing how tightly Yuuri was wrapped around his finger.

With a short nod, Yuuri turned around in the small space to stare at the wall. Victor leaned forward and purposefully pressed his chest to Yuuri's back as he reached for the shelf that held their soaps and shampoos.

As he did so, Yuuri could feel a hard part of Victor press against the back of his thigh.

"He has to be kidding right now!" Yuuri mentally screamed.

Victor poured some soap on his hands before putting the bottle back in the same manner that he took it. Yuuri subconsciously held his breath as he felt the Russian's erection poke his warm wet skin again. God, this man was such a tease.

Skilled thin fingers rubbed against tense shoulders and massaged the soap into Yuuri's pours. That combined with the serene setting of the hot water made Yuuri close his eyes and enjoy the moment. Nothing could beat Victor's massages even though he knew there wasn't any time for it now. Still, there was no way for him to resist his husband's gentle caresses.

His hands slowly trailed down his back as he continued to wash away his husband's worries. Victor could feel Yuuri coming undone with his muscle he massaged. Entranced by feeling his lover's body, Victor leaned forward and wrapped his arms around a sculpted torso.

There were many good points to Yuuri's body and Victor found his stomach to be one of them. It had some stretch marks on the side from his low metabolism but the front has the small shadows of a six-pack poking out. He knew his husband was insecure about it, but it made him love it that much more. He wanted Yuuri to know that he was perfect just the way he was because this man deserved to be worshiped even by the gods.

Those pale hands rubbed slow circles on his stomach until he felt Yuuri lean back into his touches. Victor observed his face and found his eyes close with a blissful smile along his lips.

On impulse, Victor switched up his ministrations and trailed his left hand to a nipple and his right hand down to his nether regions. Unsurprisingly to him, Victor found both to be hard and begging for his attention like his many fans.

"V-Victor! Stop that!" Yuuri protested weakly. The way his voice lured Victor in completely contradicting the words they were saying.

"Are you sure about that? It doesn't seem like you want to," he purred. That thick Russian accent whispering in his ear did wonders to his body.

Victor smirked at the lack of a proper response he got and turned his husband around and pushed him to the wall. "I promise I'll make it quick," he winked.

Yuuri's eyes followed those sea blue orbs glazed over in lust as Victor repositioned himself on his knees.

His erection stood proudly and obscured a part of Victor's face before he took it in his hands and rubbed the underside with his thumb. Using his thumb, forefinger, and middle finger, he rubbed tiny circles on the base of his dick to tease him.

This action spurred a bead of pre-cum to form on the slit that Victor was more than happy to lick up with a warm tongue. He put the tip in his mouth and lapped at it as his hand stroked his length. The hand he wasn't using on the hard-on caressed the strong thighs that he simply adored.

The extra stimulation made Yuuri squirm against the wall. Victor had to move his hand from Yuuri's thigh to his hip to keep him steady.

Victor closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensation of his husband's hard cock filling his mouth and the taste of pre-cum on his tongue. He relished in knowing that he was the one making Yuuri feel this way and that he was the only person who would ever get the pleasure of satisfying him.

He hummed appreciatively when he felt those hands run through his hair, signalling an oncoming climax.

What he didn't expect was the cool liquid that accompanied that feeling.

"Hm?" Victor looked up to see an embarrassed looking Yuuri avoid eye contact.

"W-We need to hurry up so we can get to practice. You can't take a shower without washing your hair," Yuuri said. He rubbed the shampoo into the silver locks as if Victor wasn't simultaneously giving him a blowjob.

Victor could feel his heart swell at how cute his husband could be sometimes. He smiled around the dick in his mouth and continued to pleasure his man.

Each time he took him into all the way to the base, Yuuri's fingernails dug into his scalp. The sensation made him groan around his cock and caused the scratching to happen again. His scalp was a sensitive region that Yuuri discovered in their many intimate moments. It made him think that Yuuri was using hair-washing as an excuse to abuse those sweet spots.

The Russian could feel a painful throbbing between his legs and brought a hand down to satisfy himself. He timed the strokes of his hand with his mouth to bring them over the edge. The bathroom was soon filled with sounds of water splashing, skin slapping skin, low groans, and slurping noises.

"Hn, Victor!" Yuuri moaned. His hips began bucking and Victor hollowed out his cheeks and sped up his hand. Yuuri's scream echoed in the room as he reached a long awaited climax. Victor drank up every drop greedily before pulling back and reaching his own on the shower floor.

Yuuri sank down to the floor with Victor leaning on him for support. "Hah, Yakov is going to kill us," he said in between pants.

"Hehe, so are you taking me up on that rest day offer?" Victor chuckled.

Needless to say, Yakov worked the lovebirds to the bone the next time they showed their faces in the skating rink.

* * *

 **Author's Note  
**

 **Quick story time - I once saw a pic on Instagram along the lines of "get yourself a man that'll wash your hair if you give him a blowjob in the shower". Then this happened. That's it. End of story.**

 **On a side note, Viktuuri domesticity is my kink so I had to write something like this. Glad I did. Feel accomplished. I need to find a new hobby that isn't gay anime boys.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story and if you want to see a more serious Viktuuri story written by me, please check out "A Fairytale by the Sea"!**

 **Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
